Song of sex
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Alorgasmia: Consiste en excitarse al tener sexo con alguien mientras se piensa en otra persona. [Lemon/Parafilias]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Este no era cualquier concierto, era EL concierto, como todos a los que asistía con el rostro de _su_ Yuuri impreso en el boleto. Desde la primera función en vivo que presenció de la banda EROS hace un año, en la que el jovencito de, en aquel entonces, dieciséis primaveras vivió más emociones durante una hora y media que en toda su vida; viéndolo, oyéndolo, idolatrándolo desde su lugar, se obsesionó con él.

Debía ser lo mismo que sentía cualquier otra persona con su actor o artista favorito, o cualquier figura pública a la que le profesaran su amor. Sin embargo, esta sensación que quemaba en cada átomo de Minami era solo suya, un romance único y silencioso entre él y ese hombre con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y mirada sensual que nunca estaba fuera de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Yuuri debía tener muchos fans que desesperadamente le enviaban su amor en cartas como él lo hacía, pero no le importaba, porque no había manera de que otra persona lo adorara igual que él, y se preguntaba qué cara pondría Yuuri al leer lo que le escribía. Siempre era terriblemente honesto y descriptivo en sus palabras, relatándole los sueños que tenía con él, la forma en la que se tocaba diciendo su nombre, queriendo que fueran las manos del mayor las que lo manejaran como hacía con un micrófono.

Desde ese primer concierto al que invitaron a su hermano mayor, pero éste no quiso ir y le regaló el ticket de entrada a él, desde ese instante en el que fue musicalmente desvirgado por la voz de Yuuri, Minami corrió a buscarse un empleo de medio tiempo para ahorrar, no solo para la siguiente vez, sino para todas las veces que vinieran. Acompañó a Yuuri en cada modesto concierto dado en Hasetsu, pero cuando ganaron más seguidores y popularidad las oportunidades de la banda se expandieron.

Minami estuvo dispuesto a perseguirlo por todo el país para contemplar cada una de sus presentaciones y volver a derretirse entre sus letras, pero sus padres no le permitieron salir de la ciudad por más que el chico les rogó, asegurando que su presencia en esos conciertos se trataba de vida o muerte.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente compras sus discos y escuchas su música desde un reproductor? ¡Lo que quieres hacer es ridículo!

— Tu madre tiene razón, ¿o crees que serás especial para esa banda si los persigues como un perro y les das todo tu dinero? No eres un niño, Kenjiro, ya madura.

Lloró de frustración, castigado en su habitación con una bofetada en la mejilla luego de gritarle a sus padres por la rabia de que no le permitieran ir en busca de su amado. ¡Y no! No era lo mismo oír esa voz a través de una grabación a hacerlo en vivo, mientras veía el sudor brotando de los poros de Yuuri. Quería verlo relamerse sus labios rosados entre cada estrofa, sentir la vibración de sus tonos altos y bajos y degustar sus jadeos cuando terminaba una canción. Quería estar ahí y sentirse cerca del escenario cuando Yuuri les agradeciera por haber venido, y quería creer que por un segundo Yuuri lo miraba solo a él entre el extasiado público.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué importaba un regaño o un castigo? Era obvio que sus padres eran incapaces de entender sus sentimientos y esta ferviente necesidad, así que cuando todas las luces de la casa fueron apagadas, los ojos de Minami brillaron a oscuras con decisión. Se cambió la ropa y se puso un abrigo, tomó su teléfono y el dinero que tenía ahorrado, bajó trepando por su ventana y media hora después estaba tomando un shinkansen que atraviesa Fukuoka antes de llevarlo directamente a su destino, la prefectura de Kagoshima.

Fueron en total más de dos horas de viaje, pero ni un solo minuto Minami pudo cabecear o intentar dormir. Sus venas bombeaban adrenalina tan frenéticamente que estuvo inquieto todo ese tiempo, una mezcla de la emoción por haberse escapado, estar en el viaje más largo que ha hecho nunca completamente solo, y de estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de su próximo encuentro con Yuuri.

Llegó pasada la media noche, totalmente desorientado, pero con una valiosa meta fijada. Para su fortuna, junto a la estación en la que había bajado encontró un aparcado de taxis y pagó para que lo llevaran al recinto donde EROS tocaría. A la una de la mañana ya había fila para los que, como él, no tuvieron oportunidad de comprar su boleto por internet y tendrían que probar suerte en la taquilla.

El aire frío le calaba, el hambre empezaba a hacer estragos en sus tripas y solo le quedaba el dinero justo para su entrada y volver a casa, no obstante, Minami no se dejaría vencer a estas alturas. Fue recién al amanecer que la fila de gente comenzó a movilizarse y le mandó un mensaje a su mamá.

 ** _Kenjiro (6:14am)_**

 _Antes de que te pongas histérica si no me encuentras en mi habitación, te aviso que me fui temprano al colegio porque sigo enfadado con ustedes. Compraré algo para desayunar._

A juzgar por la respuesta seria pero calmada de la mujer, ésta no sospechaba nada de su huida. Pasaron tres interminables horas a medida que la fila se iba acortando, hasta que el emocionado chico pudo vislumbrar la taquilla a menos de diez metros, pero al parecer la buena fortuna solo lo acompañó hasta ahí. Los boletos se agotaron y se jaló sus cabellos teñidos, presa de la frustración; pero por más berrinche que hizo junto a los demás exiliados solo recibió negativas, y la amenaza de que abandonaran la zona o la policía les haría el favor.

Minami chaqueó la lengua, mordiéndose el labio después mientras su zapato golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez en gesto nervioso, pensando a mil por hora alguna manera de poder entrar ahí. Vio a uno de los hombres de seguridad que le miraba las tetas y el culo descaradamente a las últimas chicas que entraban con sus boletos entre tanto se cerraba la taquilla, y él sonrió encontrando su oportunidad.

Haría lo que fuera para estar a los pies del escenario donde Yuuri se parara, por eso ahí se encontraba, escondido tras una de las salidas de emergencia, de rodillas haciéndole un entusiasta sexo oral al vigilante para que lo dejara pasar. La polla rugosa entre sus labios se hinchó, un gruñido reverberó, unas manos grandes y toscas presionaron su cabeza y él solo cerró los ojos cuando el semen agrio se disparó por su garganta.

Apenas dio un paso dentro del recinto oscuro de techo alto fue absorbido por la multitud que ya se agitaba inquieta, a pesar de que el espectáculo aún no daba inicio. Le fastidió no haber conseguido un lugar más cerca esta vez, sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias esto era mucho mejor que nada.

Las tenues luces de colores se encendieron, moviéndose en todas direcciones, y el tumulto se hizo escuchar a gritos mientras cada integrante de EROS ingresaba tomando sus posiciones, sin ser capaces de apabullar la fuerza de los latidos que retumbaban en el pecho de Minami.

Y así una vez más fue saciada su necesidad por saborear la figura de Yuuri, mientras sentía que esa voz erótica lo lamía entero y sus líricas cadenciosas lo follaban. Se le erizaba la piel, sus gemidos agudos se le escapaban solos, sus piernas temblaban, se apretaban, y su pollita daba punzadas, entregándose y perdiendo el control de su mente. Se dejó consumir por esa explosión de capricho y fascinación que bailaba en su cuerpo al compás que Yuuri marcaba para él, y ese estímulo era tan vívido en su carne como una penetración anal. Así de juguetón se ponía su cerebro.

Quedó hipnotizado, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de ese íncubo que lo seducía desde el escenario y se alimentaba de sus secreciones de placer. Yuuri iba de punta a punta jugando alrededor de los demás chicos de la banda, interactuando con el público sin despegarse del micrófono que hacía que su voz llenara todo el recinto, acompañado del coro de todas las personas presentes saltando y agitándose como langostas en agua hirviendo.

Estaban atrapados en un infierno de ardentía, empujones y gargantas afónicas del que nadie quería salir.

Cuando se apartó de la frente su flequillo rojo completamente húmedo, notó lo ajustada que tenía la ropa por tanta transpiración, lo cual le daba una idea de lo poco que faltaba para que su empíreo terminara. Yuuri subió el pie a uno de los amplificadores, echándose hacia atrás algunos traviesos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro y haciendo que todas las chicas gritaran igual que las gónadas de Minami, anunciando su canción final.

 _Hazme perder la cordura, con esa forma que tienes de decirme "ven"_

 _Enredemos nuestras piernas, vamos, que esta cama grite "¡sí, otra vez!"_

Song of sex empezó, y los labios de Yuuri recitaron el baile de dos cuerpos a los que el amanecer los descubrió moviendo la cama, provocando gemidos que como la lava, eran imposibles de detener. Minami quería entrar en cada letra y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el gentío que se apretaba y se lanzaba hacia el proscenio. La oscuridad, los gritos, el calor de todos los cuerpos alrededor, y el sudor que le recorría la piel como si fueran los dedos de Yuuri, que desde el escenario se tocaba a sí mismo siseando erotismo.

Al principio Minami no lo tomó en cuenta, pero fue demasiado insistente como para tratarse de una casualidad. Una entrepierna se frotaba contra él y estaba dura, seguramente de algún pervertido al que le emocionaban las multitudes.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y la mirada de Yuuri iba hacia todos, sin embargo quiso imaginar que el cantante lo veía a él, que observaba lo obsceno que era, y le gustó cómo se sentía, echándose hacia atrás para pegarse a ese torso masculino. Notó fácilmente que era más alto que su cuerpecito de niño adolescente, quizás tanto como Yuuri, quizás era él. Esa idea lo encendió, y al mismo tiempo que Yuuri empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás bajando la mano por su pecho ahora desnudo, otra se deslizó por el cuerpo de Minami hasta su rígido miembro. No le sorprendió su propia erección, le pasaba cada vez, pero ahora dolía más que nunca.

La canción seguía y la mano de Yuuri se hundió en sus pantalones, dejando a la imaginación de todos el toque de sus largos dedos sobre su propia polla. La mano que asediaba a Minami presionó con fuerza y el chico apoyó la parte trasera de su cabeza en el hombro del extraño sin intenciones de mirar su rostro, solo necesitaba el de Yuuri dibujado en sus pupilas dilatadas.

 _Si me miras con ese delirio que se derrama como tus dedos en mi piel,_

 _¿puedo hacer la prueba de cuánto de mí cabe en ti, bebé?_

Gimió deseando más.

— Ahh, hah… sí, fóllame. Lo quiero.

Su pollita estaba en llamas, tanto que temió que saliera humo cuando aquel sujeto le abrió el pantalón. Fue gratamente tocado en el estrecho espacio que dejaba su ropa interior y sus jadeos morían entre el ruido general, pues incluso si gritaba de placer probablemente nadie voltearía la cabeza. Aquellos dedos fueron más profundo y entraron en él, a la vez que Yuuri pasaba la lengua por el micrófono.

Minami gimió, gruñó absorto y se lamió los labios salivando en extremo, aferrado a los brazos ajenos mientras dos dedos le forzaban el culo y un aliento agitado le calentaba la oreja.

— Mm, hazlo ya… —fue abandonado solo algunos segundos mientras el hombre se preparaba sin despegarse de él y aprovechó para tocarse su erección, la cual estaba tan sensible que dolió infernalmente con apenas un pequeño roce.

El sujeto detrás suyo volvió a rodearlo con su brazo y Minami miró hacia el centro de las luces, donde Yuuri hacía sonidos en el micrófono que sonaban como gemidos. Estiró su mano hacia él susurrando un "mírame" antes de abrir la boca al máximo, notando como una polla lo penetraba; voluminosa, firme, dando golpes húmedos algo incómodo por la posición, pero no por ello fue menos satisfactorio. El hombre le agarró las caderas, obligándolo a levantar el culo hasta quedar casi en puntitas para poder metérsela más profundo, mientras Minami se agarraba de él como podía gimiendo encantado, con el nombre de Yuuri quemándole la garganta.

Tan rápido como gozoso, el jovencito se corrió con fuerza en la falda de la chica que saltaba frente a él, alcanzando a ver que Yuuri apretaba una botella de agua a la altura de su entrepierna para mojarlos como si eyaculara sobre todos, tan potente y caliente como el orgasmo que salpicó en su interior.

Todo terminó y bajaron la iluminación, mientras los chicos de EROS le agradecían al público por ir a verlos y se iban del escenario para que, en unos minutos más, los de seguridad hicieran desalojar a todos. Minami se arregló sin prisas, aun vibrando por el clímax que tuvo, y cuando giró ya no había nadie a sus espaldas.

Sonrió, esperando con ansias el próximo concierto.


End file.
